Harley Quinzel
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Harleen Quinzel, or Harley to her friends, was once Harley Quinn: the cohort and pseudo-girlfriend of the Joker. After events waking her up to the Joker's true nature and feelings towards her, as well as a near death experience, she is saved by Alpha by being turned to save her from death, and given a second chance at life by her friend, Peter Talbot. Once she discovers her new life, she decides to being a new chapter, as a new Harley Quinn: the Wildcard of the Lunar Knights, and the she-Alpha of a subpack she's dubbed, the Harley Gang. Characteristics *'Name': Harleen ‘Harley’ Frances Quinzel *'Aliases': Harley Quinn, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, the Clown Queen of Crime *'Age': 25 *'Hair': Blonde (Black and Red in Lycan) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Making puns, helping people, jokes, the Joker (formerly), Ivy, Peter, Jean, her babies, animals, having fun in life, beating up the bad guys, pianos, singing *'Dislikes': The 'Joke' on her, the Joker, fish, needles and shots, Pork, spending Christmas without a Christmas tree (loves the bright lights and color it brings), hangovers *'Family': Parents (Unknown) 3 Brothers, Louie Quinzel (uncle) Background Two Friends in Laughter Harleen Quinzel was born in Brooklyn, New York, the oldest of four children and the only girl. Her family then later on moved to Everett, Washington, hoping to get away from the big city, but traded for a different city. Harley's mother is a somewhat harsh, but forgiving lady, who constantly calls Harley evil and compares her to other heroes. Harley's younger brother is a dead beat with children from at least two different women and still lives in his mother’s house. Harley apparently sent him several large sums of money to get his life on track, but he squandered it. Harley's father is a criminal con-man, known for swindling women out of their money with his charm. Harley states that the main reason she became a psychiatrist was so she could understand why her father did what he did to their family. Her interest in criminal psychology grew early in her childhood, and blossomed when she met a boy named Bernie Bash, who turned out to be troubled enough to commit murder as a way to prove his love for her. Despite his crime, Harley later broke into his house and stole a stuffed beaver from his father's taxidermy shop as a memento of this revelation that she would keep with her into adulthood. Though not all was insane, for when she started in the first grade, she met and befriended Peter Talbot, a local boy born to a wealthy grandfather, Sir John Talbot. He was often picked on by Bernie, as well as a few others, like Roland Zellinski, and John Woodworth (Girder). But no matter what, Peter roughed it through, but Harley got even with pranks on them. When she got in trouble for it, and grounded/beaten by her mother, Peter visited her in secret. He asked her not to do things like that for him, and when she asked why, he answered that she was his only friend so far, and that he didn’t want anything bad to happen. After that, Harley kissed him on the forehead, smiling that she was happy he cared for her so much. The two remained good friends, with Harley always making Peter laugh and him helping her with her gymnastics. Though one day during spring break, Roland Zellinski had pulled a prank, dragging Peter into the woods. However, when morning struck and the whole group searching for the two, Harley found them both; Roland had been torn to pieces while Peter had been mauled in the shoulder. He had been rushed into the emergency room, with Harley being the one to wait for him. After the surgery, she waited out for him by his bedside, strongly being the one to help ease his nightmares as he slept. After a week, when she visited him, he had been wide awake and in physical heath. She greeted him flat out with a huge hug, saying she was happy for his recovery, as he did too. But the happy times were over, as Harley’s mom had to move them again. This time to Gotham. But before they left, Harley and Peter promised each other that they’d see and meet one another once again. And so, with a kiss on his forehead, and then on the lips, Harley bid her friend goodbye, and went to Gotham for a future in psychiatry. Moving to Gotham When she was eighteen, Harley had finally attended Gotham University and excelled in her field, eventually earning a place as a psychiatrist at a prominent hospital, due to her scholarship on her gymnastics. But her interest in criminal psychology led her to transfer to Gotham City’s famed Arkham Asylum. There, she befriended Dr. Leland, who warned her of the more extreme personalities, like Victor Zsasz, the Riddler, Two-Face, and especially… the Joker. Mad Love She met the Joker (who gave her a sly wink) on her very first day of work, and he immediately began to work his charms on her by leaving a rose on her office desk. Harleen confronted him later and threatened to turn him in for breaking out of his cell, but Joker waved her off, saying that she would have already done it had she really meant to. He teased her by saying he liked her name, which could easily be tweaked into "Harley Quinn," a spin on the word "Harlequin." Harleen was not amused, and walked away coldly, but then Joker said he would be willing to confide in her in therapy. The ambitious psychiatrist saw this as a potential landmark in her obsession to learn why her father did what he did, and grabbed the opportunity. After nearly three months of background research, Dr. Quinzel arranged a session with the Joker. She believed herself ready for any tricks he might pull on her—but instead she found him opening up to her. He confessed to having a traumatic childhood, with an alcoholic father who frequently beat him for no apparent reason (though that was merely to win sympathy from her) The Joker said that all he wanted to do in life was to make people laugh, and when he told her about some of his early routines, she found herself laughing helplessly with him—and then crying as he then said how his father responded to his jokes with more beatings. But, he shrugged, that's one of the inescapable truths of comedy: "You always take shots from folks who just don't get the joke". In a way, he mused, his father and Batman were a lot alike: their problem was, they just didn't "get" him. After several of these sessions, Harleen became increasingly sympathetic to her patient, believing that his traumatic childhood had driven him to a life of crime, while Batman's continued persecution only prolonged his misery. Soon, Harleen and her patient switched roles: she started to confide in him, and he reacted with understanding, explaining how, in her drive to find an answer on what had happened in her childhood pushed her through this misery, she had somehow forgotten how to have fun, and was needy for someone who could make her laugh. There was no question that now Harleen had fallen head-over-heels in love with her patient. Shortly after his latest escape from Arkham, Joker was recaptured and brought back by Batman, badly injured. The sight of her beloved, swathed in bandages, sent Harleen over the edge. She stole a harlequin costume and various trick gags from a novelty store, then sneaked back into Arkham, neutralized the guards and broke the Joker free. Dubbing herself Harley Quinn, she embraced a life of crime with her newfound love. Throughout her ‘love life’, Harley assisted Joker with many crimes. One was attempting to assassinate Commissioner James Gordon. After that, she was an accomplice in virtually all of Joker's criminal schemes. Sometimes, she was kicked out of the gang when Joker’s true nature and temper got the better of him manipulating her. On one of these occasions, she teamed up with Poison Ivy, and the two became close and great friends, and a successful fem fatale duo. The End of a Relationship and a Clown After an incident involving Commissioner Gordon was botched, Harley began to re-examine her life. Realizing in a crazed manner that Batman was the cause of Joker's obsession and insanity, Harley devised a plan to capture him. Much to the surprise of Batman and the Joker, her plan not only worked, but according to Batman was more likely to kill him than anything the Joker had ever devised before. However, Batman managed to escape by convincing Harley of the truth, that Joker was manipulating how she felt, lying to her about his so called secrets, and that he only loved himself. This rung a tone to Harley, as his words did seem to have truth, but her broken heart pushed to deny them, and just simply kill the Batman. However, he convinced her to call the Joker for approval, knowing the Joker would be furious at the idea of anyone other than him killing that Dark Knight. As expected, Joker was furious and threw Harley out of a window, nearly killing her and released Batman, which led to another fight and situation in which it seemed like Joker died. However, Harley was dying from the fall, and would have… if not for a certain creature with red eyes and wolf-like attributes, that bit her and carried her off to the hospital. Recovering in Arkham, Harley at last realized the Joker would never love truly her and was nothing more than an insane killer. She even reminisced on a dear friend who truly cared for her. This in turn, caused Dr. Leland to make an important call that would help Harley recover and break free from the Joker’s control once and for all. A New Life Thanks to Peter, Harley has managed a job as a therapist working at a Free Spirit Assisted Living Home, and part of the Brooklyn Bashers: a female roller derby for an underground Roller Derby stadium to earn big bucks. However, this new life for her earned a few hiccups along the way... and an encounter with Everett's own Legend. Mostly when she is the victim of kidnapping by the hands of Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad, just in an attempt to turn people into their zombified drones called Dollotrons in their attempt or Eco-Terrorism. Or when the kleptomaniacal psycho girl, Magpie. But in both attempts, she was saved by the Wolfman called Alpha. In which of this case, she fell in love because of his heroics, and gentle way of holding her when saving her. A Pack is Born/Restarted The night of the Full Moon was upon them, and Peter had to keep Harley in place feverishly. Unfortunately, a last minute schedule change, and a heated argument, caused Harley to leave in a huff. That night, when the office was vacant, and her all alone, her transformation kicked in, as she tried to go outside in the cool breeze to cool the burning off on her body, as she started to change. Once she awoke minutes later, up on the roof, she was both terrified of her new form, but became enamored of how strong and fast she had become, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, treating the city like an acrobatic obstacle course... but in causing the Everett CSU to spot her, as well as Alpha catching up to her. Personality At childhood, she had to play the role of big sister and mother to her three brothers, including having a harsh mother and father. This led to develop two sides to her. The seriously psychologist with a cool thinking manner and helpful nature. The other was a spontaneous hyperactive fun-loving girl who wanted to keep the joy in her life. Later in life, her fun side was suppressed when she went into psychology. But after her infatuation with the Joker, her fun side popped up again, and added with a little madness to her ‘love’. It took her three years to see it, but thanks to Batman, and the obvious ego and true side of the Joker, she finally broke it off to start a new life. Although she’s given up being the Joker’s Girlfriend, she has nevertheless not given up the zany, whacky, and fun-loving lifestyle she has readopted into her new social circle. She’s only tone down the insanity that Joker had her force-fed. Though when it comes to meeting with the Joker face-to-face, instead of fawning over him, she goes postal trying to kill him for all the things he did to her. Though luckily, she doesn’t kill him due to trying hard to keep from going back… but that doesn’t mean she has to save him. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Female Delta - Later on Female Alpha' *'Enhanced Performance': When Ivy and Harley first teamed up, she injected Harley with a ‘potion’ by the plant fem fatale. This enhanced her strength, speed, and agility, giving her an immune to toxins, and a small healing factor. This is however increased by the Lycan Virus to the point if Harley’s arm was severed off, she could reattach it with no nerve damage. *'Peak Human Flexibility': *'Mad Mode': *'Metabolism': Like most werewolves, Harley's metabolism has been heightened. Though with burning alcohol, if she drinks more than ten, she can easily get drunk enough. Skills *'Gymnastics': Harley is an accomplished Olympic-level gymnast and acrobat. *'Combat Training': Harley’s an impressive fighter, often using her acrobatics that she had trained as a young woman. *'Master of Disguise' *'High Intelligence' *'Psychologist': Trained as in the field of psychoanalysis. Later on, she uses this in the field of therapy, as well as psyche evaluation when helping out with the Knights. *'Nuclear Deterrent': Harley Quinn's secret weapon which she gained by copying Jean's Wolf Stare. By giving the biggest puppy dog eyes she can along with her tears, she's able to make anyone break down into tears themselves at the sight of her. It's so strong, it can make a villain bent on human extinction stop their plans without a thought. While she can be in any form to use her skill, it has a stronger affect if she's in human form when dealing with humans, and werewolves for other wolves and supernatural creatures. There are those who are strong enough to be unaffected by her face such as Batman, Arthur Amell and Amanda Waller thanks to their cold and tough personalities. Equipment *'Weapons and Gadgets': she uses many odd and unique weapons and gadgets, such as her traditional aluminum bat and mallet, or her trademark large Magnum Pistol with a large cork in it. :*'Gallagher': Harley's mallet :*'Silver Avenger': Harley's aluminum bat :*'Magnum Cork Pistol': The cork usually contains ropes to tie people up or knockout gas. Both of these she uses to surprising efficiency and they end up being more useful than they would seem on the outside. Relationships Harley's Relationships Gallery Harley Quinzel (Harley Quinn) suits up.JPG|Harley Quinzel (Harley Quinn) suited up Harley Quinzel, the Wildcard Wolf.JPG|Harley Quinzel, the Wildcard Wolf Harley Quinzel (FMK), casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Harley Quinzel (Harley Quinn FMK), Lycan reference.JPG|Lycan FMK, Harley Quinn, Rogue outfit and Casual 2.jpg|Rogue outfit and Casual 2 FMK Harley Quinn, Therapist uniform and Date Dress -1.JPG|Therapist outfit and Date outfit#1 FMK Happy Valentine's Day.JPG|Happy Valentine's Day Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Tara Strong Trivia *Bud and Lou, her pet hyenas, first appeared in "The Man who Killed Batman." This is a possible reference to American comedy duo Bud Abbott and Lou Costello. *Harley is prone to making exclamations in Yiddish (such as Oy! and Plotz) subtly hinting that she may be Jewish. *Harley was created specifically for Batman: The Animated Series. Due to her popularity with fans, she was eventually inducted as part of the DC Comics main universe. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Lunar Knights Category:Werewolves Category:Joker's Gang Category:Suicide Squad Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Peter (FMK)'s Love Interests Category:DC comics characters